Letters For Rose: Epilogue
by underneathasycamore
Summary: Epiloque to "Letters For Rose". For Rose, the easy path would have been never telling her father about the letters that her Mother left her. But if Rose learned one thing about herself, it was that she never took the easy way out.
1. Part One: Draco

**This is the Prequel for another story of mine called "Letters For Rose". I highly recommend reading that piece before this one so that it will make sense. **

** This prequel will have four sections, each featuring Rose and another character from the story. In order they will be: Draco, Ron, Scorpius, and Hermione. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part One: Draco**

"People disappear when they die. Their voice, their laughter, the warmth of their breath. Their flesh. Eventually their bones. All living memory of them ceases. This is both dreadful and natural. Yet for some there is an exception to this annihilation. For in the books they write they continue to exist. We can rediscover them. Their humor, their tone of voice, their moods. Through the written word they can anger you or make you happy. They can comfort you. They can perplex you. They can alter you. All this, even though they are dead. Like flies in amber, like corpses frozen in the ice, that which according to the laws of nature should pass away is, by the miracle of ink on paper, preserved. It is a kind of magic."  
― Diane Setterfield, _The Thirteenth Tale_

Every day that Draco woke up, he felt as though he was missing something. Like he had forgotten to do something that urgently needed his attention. He would wake with a start, veins pumping adrenaline to his muscles, and then stop. And every morning, in the fogginess of his mind as he moved from sleep into consciousness, he remembered. It was her that he was missing. It was always her.

Hermione Granger was a permanent fixture in his mind; affecting his thoughts and actions. It had been so long since she passed, and yet her presence was still all around him. Her warmth, the way he felt when she smiled or laughed, the fresh spring smell of her, her thirst for knowledge; it all stayed. It was left between the pages of the books that she had read, the garden that she started, and the habits that he still had from spending so much time with her. It was all in his mind, fresh in his memories and dreams. Before her, he hadn't known it was possible to miss or love someone as much as he did now.

Sunday Mornings used to be a time when they would take the children to the market in Diagon Alley. Together they would pick out the freshest vegetables and breads to make a delicious dinner that evening. I was his favourite day of the week. And if he hadn't been lost in the memories of those Sundays, he might have heard the footsteps that came closer and closer towards him.

"She wanted me to thank you."

Draco turned around as the sound of the small voice behind him. He was so taken off guard that he almost dropped his bag. Behind him stood Rose Weasley.

"Miss. Weasley! Pleasure running into you. Uh-"

"I was you, all this time?"

Draco took a weary look around him. A busy street in Diagon Alley was not the place to have this conversation. "Rose, how about we have this conversation a little more private, yes?" Taking a still stunned Rose's arm and guiding her to a quite coffee shop off the strip, Draco began to race. He knew that this moment would come, and though it had been years down the line, he was suddenly left blank with all the things he had prepared to say.

Rose seemed to get her never back after the barista had brought them a pot of tea. "I know that it was you who gave me all the letters. Mom, told me… In the last one."

It was not Draco's turn to be nervous. He had kept his word and delivered every one of the letters that Hermione had written to her children. And along with his promise, he did not read as much as a word of any of them. He had no idea what or how much Hermione had told them. "I suspected she would."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say to the other next.

"She wanted me to thank you, for keeping your promise." Rose nodded along with what she was thinking, biting her lips afterwards to try and keep her emotions under control. "Thank you, for everything. For making sure that I got to know her. Those letters meant the word to me growing up. Sometimes knowing that I would be getting another letter from her was the only thing that kept me going."

Overcome with so many emotions, a few tears slipped out of Rose's eyes which she hastily wiped away with her sleeve. Draco's chest gave an uncomfortable squeeze as she did.

"You look just like her you know, except for the hair." They both gave a small chuckle at this. "I don't really know how this is supposed to go, or what to say. I don't even know what she's told you or-"

"Everything. Or at least everything that was important for me to know. She told me about how she got sick, and how they couldn't heal her. She told me about you; how you two met, how you grew up together, how you changed, and how you were there for her in end. She told me that you weren't the reason that her and Dad broke up. She told me that sometimes it just happens. She told me that you made her so very happy... I'm so sorry, I don't know why I can't stop crying."

Draco laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed it, "It's alright, Rose. It's alright."

Rose took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. This isn't how she pictured this meeting would go. She had so many questions and things that she wanted to say but all of a sudden they were all jumbled in her head and she could get her thoughts straight. Truly, she missed having a Mom, someone to guide her through complicated times such as this.

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day."

"Why didn't you ever contact me after she died? In her letters, she talks about how we used to do things together."

"Losing your mom was hard on both of us, Rose. And I wanted to give you Dad time to grieve and be with his children without feeling like I was trying to intrude on his responsibilities as a Father. It was hard. Scorpius missed you and Hugo like crazy, and kept asking when you were coming over to play again. Your Dad didn't want me or Scorpius around afterwards. It didn't matter what I said or did, he didn't seem as anything other than a slimy school bully that took away his wife. But I don't want you to go and blame your Dad, losing someone that you love is the most painful thing that you can ever experience, he was just doing what he thought was best for you two."

"He had no right to keep you two from us."

Draco had learned that sometimes it was better to keep your mouth shut. He certainly did not agree with Weasley's choice, but now was not the time to bring that up. Times like this were meant for keeping his mouth shut and letting Rose think for herself.

"Did you love her?"

Rose didn't miss the tears that began to pool in his eyes. She could feel her own eyes begin to water in return. Not trusting his own voice to form his answer, Draco simply nodded and tried to compose himself. This was hard enough for Rose, he didn't need to be making it harder on her just because he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

"Your Mom, was the kindest, strongest, most forgiving woman that I have ever had the pleasure of having in my life. She taught me so much about myself, about life. I wouldn't be the man that I am today if it wasn't for her. I know that you probably don't remember much of her but, I hope you know that she would be so proud to call you her daughter. She loved you and Hugo more than anything."

Fresh tears began to fill Rose's eyes as she absorbed everything that Draco was telling her. She didn't realize that it would hurt so much to talk about her mother with him. "I just…. I miss her more than anything in the whole world. It's like every time I think about her, my chest caves in on myself and I can't breathe, that's how much I miss her."

Draco knew exactly the feeling that Rose was describing to him. He had been carrying that same feeling for the past twelve years.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. If you have a moment please take a second to send me a review. Please be constructive in your criticism, no one likes reading a plain old rude review.


	2. Part Two: Ron

**Thank you for your reviews! They are very appreciated! **

* * *

**Part Two: Ron**

"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."  
― C.S. Lewis, _A Grief Observed_

If there was one thing that Rose had inherited from her Father, I was his fiery temper.

"Rose! Where have you been all morning?"

"So that's why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you told me to stay away from Scorpius all those years go, why you never liked him?! I was only eleven, I barely remembered him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Rose. There's a lot of history that you don't underst-"

"I do know! I know everything, Mom told me! She wrote me letters explaining everything; about the cancer, about the two of you, about Draco Malfoy. So why? Why would you keep some of the most important people to me while Mom was alive away from me after she died!?"

Her Dad dropped her gaze and began shifting through the newspapers that had accumulated at the kitchen table. "Now's not the time, Rose. We're going to be late for dinner."

"No! You can't ignore me anymore when I ask about Mom! I want to know that truth? Why? Why did you keep them from m-"

Ron slammed the papers down on the table. Tears were welled up in his eyes, the angry tears, the ones you can't hold back. "BECAUSE! Because, I already lost my wife to one Malfoy! I wasn't about to lose my daughter to another one! He didn't deserve her, he never did! We were meant to be together! We were always meant to be together…"

Rose grabbed a hold of her father and held him as he wept openly on her shoulder. The man that she had never seen show much more emotion than hunger was now the picture of a broken man. She didn't know how she hadn't see it before, all the pain that her father kept held tightly in his being. Rose very seldom brought up the topic of her Mother at home. It always seemed to be a tense topic to bring up with her family. Hugh had hardly known their mom and could barely remember her. Her Dad wanted to do nothing but forget about her. All she was trying to do was remember.

"You never lost her, Dad. She always loved you, even after she left. No one could replace who you were to her in her heart."

"You don't know what it's like, Rose."

"No, I don't. But I do know what it's like to hold a grudge and never truly understand why."

Silence.

"Look, I think you should read these." She dug out a stack of well used paper and envelopes that had been tied carefully together with a purple ribbon and sat them on the kitchen table. Her father didn't pick them up, but she could see his fingers twitch in their direction. You always try to take in everything that someone has touched once they've died; photographs, grocery lists, clothes. The pain was always worth the few brief seconds of feeling them beside you.

"Mom wrote me a series of letters just before she died. They have given me a lot of clarity, and hope, and love, over the years. I think it will really help you to let go of all of these feeling that you've been harbouring since she died."

He didn't respond, but looked to be fighting a battle within his own mind. Rose gathered her back and headed toward the front door. The next steps were in her father's hands now.

As she reached for the doorknob she paused, and contemplated the next words that she said. "And, he's a really sweet boy, Scorpius. His dad really raised him well. I know that you don't like Scorpius or his father, but I do. And I would really like it if you would give them both a chance. You are always going to be my dad, and I am always going to love you. No boy could ever change that."

* * *

Thank you for reading so far! Please take a moment to let me know what you think. Only two more parts left!


	3. Part Three: Scorpius

Thank you so much for everyone's reviews. I hope you all know that this story means just as much to me as it has to some of you. I never expected for this to become what it has. Stick with me on this just a little longer. Enjoy the next part!

* * *

**Part Three: Scorpius**

"Nothing on earth can make up for the loss of one who has loved you."  
― Selma Lagerlöf

Losing someone close to you can make a person do terrible things. Suddenly the light that lit up your world has been snuffed out and you are left to your own devices with nothing but darkness and smoke. The perfect place for terrible thoughts and ideas to fester and grow. And this is the place that Ronald Weasley found himself after his wife died.

_"You are nothing... Nothing compared to him..."_

And because those feelings of unworthiness never truly leave our minds, only hide in the dark recesses of our memories until they are strong enough to return, Ronald Weasley did an unmentionable thing.

_"You stay away from my kids, Malfoy! You keep away!"_

_"Look, I know it's hard. We both lost an amazing woman, but that's no reason to-"_

_"You shut your fucking mouth! I lost my wife, my best friend, the mother of my children! You have list nothing!"_

_People have always said that when something terrible happens, you whole world slows down. Everything begins to evolve in slow motion. But those people are wrong. It all went far quicker than anyone could have reacted. Ron's shaking arm. The spell as his shot towards Draco. Little Scorpius as he cried and stepped in front of his father begging to be held. No, it didn't slow down at all._

_Malfoy could only see red as he still held his crying child. From the outside, he looked unharmed, but Draco knew all too well that it was often the strongest and darkest magic that left no mark. _

_"What the fuck did you do!?"_

_"I was meant for you. You wasn't supposed to get in the way..."_

_"He's my child!" it took and insurmountable amount of strength to keep Draco from strangling the man with his bare hands. The only thing that kept him focused was holding Scorpius in his arms._

_"What spell did you use?" The deep tone and control of his voice would have drawn the truth out of anyone._

_"Obliviate... You don't deserve to remember her... You don't."_

_"You will leave now, Weasley. Before I break every bone in your body."_

_It takes him over and hour, but eventually his son tires himself into sleeping. Draco continues to sit on the floor of their living room long after his son has drifted off. His mind whirls with every raise of his son's chest. The logical side of his mind tells him that his son is okay. The father inside of him seethes at the thought of letting that poor excuse for a wizard near his son again to reverse the spell. The Malfoy in him considers calling the authorities and having him thrown into Azkaban for harming his child. None of the scenarios that filter through his mind please him completely. _

_As he runs his fingers through his sons golden locks, his chest gives a painful squeeze that almost leaves him breathless. He missed her so much. And he wishes that she were still her to tell him the right thing to do. _

_It takes him the whole night, and he's barely slept, but by the time that the sun peaks over the horizon he had made his decision. He doesn't know if it's the right one, but then again, one only knows that something was a mistake after they committed the act. It takes him the rest of the day to get everything in order._

_He will not have Weasley arrested. Rose and Hugo had just lost their mother and they didn't deserve to lose their father; even if he was a blundering idiot. There was also no chance that he would willing allow that fool to point a wand at his child again, not with his anger. The Weasley had also made it quite clear that he would not be allowed to be around Rose or Hugo. Hermione had always hoped that the three of them would be able to sort out their differences and at least be cordial with one another. Sadly, Draco did not see that happening anytime soon, if at all. What he and his son needed was a fresh start. Somewhere where his son could grow up without the judgment that came along with baring the Malfoy name. Somewhere where he could have the time and peace to accept Hermione's death and begin to rebuild his life. _

Draco never told his son about what happened that day. They moved to Italy for a few years, until Scorpius was old enough to attend Hogwarts. He knew it may not seem that the right thing to do in the minds of others, but he was simply trying to do what was best for his son. He knew that Rose and Hugo would grow up in a loving family, and if he could make the transition of losing their mother a little easier by not being there to be the bud of brewing fights with their father, than that is what he would do. He kept a watchful eye on them as best as he could, but for the time being he would have to keep his distance. And so, for the next 6 years, Draco spent his time raising his son into the person that he wanted him to be. Strong, loyal, and above all kind; all of the qualities that reminded him of Hermione.

And grow up he did. Before he knew it, Scorpius was eleven and buzzing with anticipation waiting for the train to take him to Hogwarts. Seeing all of the young children trying to get out of their parent's worried hugs and chase after their friends brought him back to the days of when he rode the train. The days seem so long ago that for a moment he's not even sure if he was ever that age at all.

He's checking through Scorpius' bag to make sure that he packed everything when he sees them. It didn't matter how many years had passed, he would now that red hair anywhere. A few meters down the platform stood the two youngest Weasley and Potter. While Harry and Ginny were saying goodbye to their children, Ron caught his eye and gave him a scathing glare. Something's never change. The ginger then bent down to whisper something into his daughter's ear. She seemed confused by whatever was said to her as she looked over towards them.

"Scorpius." he said as he bent down to his son's level. "Now, I know how exciting this is for you. But I want to you remember what I've taught you over the years..."

"Be brave, be smart, and be kind. I know dad! You worry too much."

Draco laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Well can you blame me? I'm about to send my only son off to school for the first time!"

"I'll be fine dad. Come on, I'm going to be late." Giving his father one last hug, young Malfoy ran onto the train with a small group of children, soon followed by Rose and Albums. A few minutes later and the whistle of the train blew, signalling the last call for passengers. Draco waved to his son along with all the other parents long after the train was out of sight.

"Malfoy. It's been a long time." Harry and Ginny had made their way over while he was distracted. "It's been a long time. Are you back in London now?"

Draco cleared his throat and shook Harry's out stretched hand. "Uh yes. I want to be close to my son while he's in school. How are you both?" While Hermione was sick, the three had formed a sort of friendship. Nothing strong, but enough to be cordial and have a genuine interest in each other's lives. It's how he kept up to date on how Rose and Hugo were doing over the years.

"Good." Harry said as Ron stormed passed them. "Uh... Ron- he's..."

"The same as always?" Draco offered.

A nervous chuckled filtered through the trio. A few more pleasantries were exchanged, as well as an invitation to meet for coffee the following week to catch up further. They watched the train leave, waving goodbye to their children as they began their own adventures.

* * *

This is not the end. I have one last piece of this journey to give you all.


	4. Part Four: Hermione

**Part Four: Hermione**

Rose made it a point to visit her mother's grave at Godric hollow as much as she could. Birthdays, holidays, every time she missed having a mom. Once rose reached the resting place of her mother, she replaced the dead and wilted flowers that laid there with a bundle of white roses.

"Hey Mom," Rose said as she bent down to sit on the grass. The ground was cool beneath her hands, autumn would be cooling London in a few weeks.

"I really missed you today," her throat has already begun to constrict and her eyes begin to water, "I really could have used you by my side when I was talking to dad today. Sometimes I think that he and I are too much alike. We bump heads all the time, and we're both too stubborn to back down. But I can't back down about this one, mom. Not anymore.

I just wish that things were easier. That dad didn't hate the Malfoys so much. Did you know that the first time I brought Scorpius to a Weasley dinner, dad told me that if I ever married him he would disown me? I was so angry and embarrassed… But now I know that he was just hurt and scared. I love dad, you know that I do. He's been everything for Hugo and I since you died. But… I think that I might actually love Scopius, and that scares me! I don't want to lose dad by staying with Scorpius. But I don't want to lose Scorpius either.

I gave dad your letters. I'm hoping that they will help him to see that you never stopped loving him, and that you never wanted to hurt him. That you were just trying to be happy with the time that you had left. And I want you to know that I talked with Mr. Malfoy like you asked me too. He misses you terribly, maybe even as much as I miss you. He did a really good job raising Scorpius as well. I wish that you could see them both; see how much of an impact you've had on their lives.

I love you so much, mom. And I miss you each and every day that you are gone. I wish I could remember all of the time that we did have together. And I wanted to thank you for everything that you wrote to me. Without those letters I would not be the person that I am today."

Drying her eyes and wiping the tear residue from her cheeks, Rose stood and brushed off her jeans. She placed her hand on the top of her mother's tomb stone, in a gesture of saying good bye and went to gather her bag. When she turned to leave she let out a yelp in surprise.

"Dad! What are you doing here? How long have you been standing here?"

"I knew that you would be coming here to see your mom. You've been doing that since you were old enough to leave the house by yourself. And probably even before then if you're a real Weasley." He let out a small chuckle that sounded more like a sound of desperation. "I miss your mom too, Rose. I missed having her around while you and Hugo grew up. I knew that if she was still here that she would be the one to keep me from losing my temper, you from shutting me out of your life, Hugo from getting into trouble at school. Hermione was always the glue that kept things together."

A silence blossomed between the father and daughter. Neither knowing what to say or how to say it.

"I want you to know that, you're never going to lose me. Thick or thin, boyfriend or not, I am your dad and you are stuck with me. I've made a lot of mistakes Rose, ones that I don't know if I'll ever be able to make up for. But I promise you, I am going to try. I know that I haven't been supportive of you and Scorpius in the past. I was so worried that I was going to lose you that I didn't realise that I was pushing you further and further away. But I'm not going to do that anymore. And if that keeping you close means that a Malfoy or two comes along, than I suppose I'm just going to have to learn some patience and acceptance. So what do you say Rose, got a hug for your old dad?"

Rose could feel a weight being lifted off of her shoulders and she hugged her dad. She was ready to let go of all of the years that she had spent being sad and angry and ready to move forward with the people that she loved and who loved her back just the same.

* * *

**I wanted to take this moment to say thank you. Thank you for reading, for taking the time to review, and for sticking with me on this journey of mine. This story has been a big accomplishment of mine. It's the first one that I've finished. **

**This story came to me all at once. There were times when my fingers could not type fast enough, where the thought that I was exploring was getting bumped by another one entering my mind. I have had many reviewers tell me how they have been touched by this piece of work. I want you to know how much hearing those things means to me. I want you to know that I cried too while I wrote it. I want you to know that I have learned and grown from this as well. **

**I once heard of someone asking and author why they only ever wrote one book. The author replied by saying that it was the only story that they needed to tell. I am not saying that I won't write anything else. But I can't find it in myself to write something that doesn't not mean something to me, and that does not change me in the process. **

**I am currently working on a few things, though I cannot say when there will be good enough for others eyes. I hope that you will all have something new to read someday soon. **

**All the best,**

**A**


	5. Authors Note

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to say that I still read every single new review that comes by way for these two stories (the original and the epilogue). All of them mean so much to me and continue to encourage me to keep writing.

That being said, I do have another story in the works. It is almost fully written and I am currently working with a beta on the editing process. I can't say for sure when it will begin to be posted, but I am hoping in a month or so (but hopefully sooner!). It will be a dramione story as well :).

I've had a few requests to write a story about roses life during _Letters For Rose_. I am no against this idea, in fact I would love to do one about rose and her life. I just haven't had the time to dedicate to plan it out, let alone begin to write it. So if it happens, it will likely be a while before it sees the light of day. However if any of you have thoughts, suggestions, things you would like to see, or questions you would like to have answered please send them to me. Might just help get my creative juices going!

I hope you are all doing well! Keep your eyes peeled for my next story!

-A


End file.
